


Boyfriends

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Big buff boi, Comfort, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jean is like a lost puppy, Jeremy is a happy happy puppy, Kisses, Love Confessions, Multi, Romance, School Dances, Size Difference, Small happy boy, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: "Yes. I need to bring a date, and, well, you're the closest I've got, right?" Jeremy’s hair was damp from sweat, curling up by the nape of his neck and beading up by his collar.Jean shrugged and then gave him a small smile. "Yeah, alright."





	Boyfriends

Jean had just tugged on a shirt after his shower when Jeremy shoved a piece of paper into his chest. He caught him by surprise, but the year and a half that Jean had spent away from the nest had done wonders for his nerves and he simply rolled his eyes at the other man.

Jeremy beamed up at him. "Hey, take me to this?"

Jean blinked and then peeled the note off his chest, looking down at it. "What is it, Jer?"

"Well, read it and see!"

Jean rolled his eyes and then chuckled, scanning the paper quickly. "A dance? You want to go to a dance?"

"Yes. I need to bring a date, and, well, you're the closest I've got, right?" Jeremy’s hair was damp from sweat, curling up by the nape of his neck and beading up by his collar.

Jean shrugged and then gave him a small smile. "Yeah, alright."

Jeremy grinned and crossed his arms. They weren't boyfriends. Not officially. They'd kissed, once or twice. Ten times, maybe. Jean had been uncomfortable at the start- it had been a pretty weird night- but once they'd started cuddling up together, spooning, he’d warmed up to the idea of having Jeremy close like that, both emotionally and physically.

Jean wasn't too affectionate though, and Jeremy knew this was just him being nervous about a relationship of any kind. Physical affection was hard to come by in the nest- understatement of the year- and so, Jean didn’t really know what to do with it when he was presented with it. It was valid, it made sense, but Jeremy still yearned for more. More kissing, more hand-holding.

And more dancing.

Jeremy had always liked dancing. Slow dancing, especially, his mother had taught him when he was a kid, his feet on top of hers. And he was excited about the dance. Ecstatic, really. However, he was worried Jean would back out and leave him alone. That would be the worst, he was pretty sure.

Jean brushed against him as he put the flyer in his locker, so he wouldn’t forget it. "Of course I'll go with you, Jeremy."

"You'll dance with me, yeah?" Jeremy ran a hand through his hair. Still drenched with sweat after practice, it stuck up at all sorts of angles, falling down slowly.

Jean stared at him, his cheeks flushing, and he reached out to push it back to how Jeremy usually kept it during practice. He knew that Jeremy liked it when he was more affectionate, so he ignored his own awkwardness and let his hand linger a little. "Of course, did you think that I would leave you alone?"

He messed up his hair and then smiled again, Jeremy’s curls tumbling down again. "I was trained to dance when I was very young, you know."

"You were?!" Jeremy went a light shade of red. He was lucky that they had the changing room to themselves, otherwise Jean probably wouldn't have been as affectionate as he was. The rest of the team had gone by the time Jean usually showered, so they were left alone there a lot. Not that Jeremy was complaining.

Jean nodded and then glanced around the locker room, leaning in to kiss him. "My parents intended to sell me, they wanted me to be valuable."

Jeremy frowned and then let his fingers graze along Jean’s jaw. He hated hearing about how horrible Jean’s childhood had been, but he didn’t begrudge the man the right to talk about his past. Jean’s mental health was worth more than the fact that Jeremy got angry whenever he heard about it, anyway. "Right, right."

"Go and shower, Jeremy." Jean chuckled and then turned Jeremy's face away. “You’re sweaty.”

"One second!" Jeremy's hands drifted to Jean's sides and he grinned. "Will you teach me how to dance later then, so I don't look like an idiot trying to keep up?"

"Of course I will." Jean kissed him again, and then took his hands. "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Do you want to wait for me?" _Please say yes._

"Of course. I'll be here, Jeremy." Jeremy left another kiss on Jean's cheek and started getting out of his clothes as he went to take his shower.

Jean stretched his shoulders out and sat down on the bench, letting his legs stick out as he waited for his not-boyfriend. He wasn't really sure what he was to Jeremy, but he wasn't complaining. Staring at Jeremy's ass as he went to the shower, he definitely wasn't complaining.

Jeremy was _gorgeous_. His stature wasn't a factor in the slightest, in fact, it made him even cuter, more attractive. Jeremy was up to his shoulder, and that made it all the easier to spoon him and give him cuddles. He was soft, and it was adorable.

Not to mention his body was spectacular. Barely a mark on it, which Jean admired and adored. Jeremy hated when he complimented it, he thought he was too short, too fat, too thick, but Jean thought he was perfect.

Jeremy came out of the showers with a towel around his waist and his fringe flattened down over his forehead. Jean couldn't help but stare.

"You okay?"

Jean shrugged, and then looked him over again, before starting to gather his things. Jeremy never took too long to get dressed, and then he would be eager to get back to the dorms. "You're beautiful."

"Aw, shucks, Jean. Just wait till you see me all dolled up, in a tie and everything!"

Jean raised an eyebrow and then laughed, a quiet, delicate sound. "I could say the same."

* * * * * * * *

Jean had never taught anybody how to dance before, never mind someone who he was actually attracted to. Attraction at _all_ was a fairly new thing for him, but he ignored that train of thought as he held his arms up for Jeremy to take them. There was no room for his wallowing, not when Jeremy was smiling and eager against him. They had cleared the area they needed in their shared dorm room, shoes and fallen pieces of clothing being pushed under the bed, and out to the corners of the room.

"Like this, put one hand on my shoulder and hold my other hand."

Jeremy snorted as he wrapped a hand around the man’s shoulder, almost having to go up onto the balls of his feet. "You're so tall, Jean, it's difficult!"

His light-heartedness was lost on the boy, who seemed to almost find the lesson to be mechanical. Maybe it was, for him. Jean kept his movements very clean and precise, showing Jeremy exactly what to do. It didn't seem to be very fun to him at all, but he was happy to be there with the shorter man.

Jeremy sighed eventually, tugging at Jean's shirt. He didn’t want this to be a chore for Jean at all. "Can you kiss me?"

Jean kissed him the same way he always did though, firm and passionate. His grip tightened on Jeremy's hand too, and he pulled the man closer. Jeremy let him pull away when he was ready, and he hummed thoughtfully. "Are you going to kiss me at the dance?"

"Would you like me to?" Jean raised an eyebrow.

"I would. But if you're not comfortable, that's okay." Jeremy knew that Jean’s boundaries were more like barbed wire fences than lines in the dirt, and he didn’t want either of them to get hurt.

"Then I will." Jean chuckled and then kissed his forehead.

"You want to?'

"Yes.” Jean chuckled and then spun him around, a clean movement that probably looked impressive. Jeremy really had picked the right partner. "Kissing you is nice."

Jeremy giggled. "You're a really good dancer..."

"You're a good student, actually."

"I am?" Jean nodded as he hummed and then turned him again, swaying gently. He seemed to be relaxing into it, having more fun with it.

Jeremy felt like he could dance with this boy forever.

He'd never liked a boy before. He wouldn't have even described himself as bi-curious. Then again, he hadn't ever had interest in anyone, only little crushes here and there. Being with Jean almost felt overdue, felt like it was something he'd been missing all this time, all these years.

Jean seemed to feel the same way too, even if they hadn't made it official. Jeremy had no idea why they hadn't made it official, either.

Maybe they were both nervous.

Jean had had enough of letting his fear get the best of him, though. The last twenty years of his life had been dominated by fear, and he didn’t want to let that define him anymore.

"Jeremy?"

"Yes, Jean?"

"Are we..." He didn't know how to say it, but he wouldn’t let that stop him. Jeremy wouldn’t laugh at him anyway. "Am I your boyfriend?"

Jeremy hummed. It felt like a loaded question, but he was sure that they were on the same page. "I... well, yeah... I think I would like that if that's what you also would... like."

Jean blinked and then bit his lip. "I've never... are you sure you want to?"

"I think so." Jeremy huffed. "I'm- I've never either, I don't know what I'm doing. I like us kissing. And I think- and I've never really thought about it with anyone- but I think I'd like more too."

He huffed a short laugh, and then pulled the other man closer again. "And I just like you a lot, Jean Moreau."

Jean reddened and then slid his hands down to Jeremy's sides. "I feel the same."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Jean moved them to the music. "You're the best thing in my life."

"I... I am?" Jeremy looked so _pretty_. He deserved so much, and Jean felt he could only give so little.

Jean kissed him, moving a hand up to thread through his hair. "You are."

"Oh, Jean, you're so..." Jeremy reached up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Jean's lips. "Handsome... romantic... _perfect_!”

Jean shook his head and then twirled him again, chuckling. "I think you have those dances learned well by now, Jeremy."

"We're gonna be the stars of the dance, huh? All eyes on us?"

"Probably, yes. Although, it will just be because you look good in your suit."

"Not because I'd be kissing you, no?" Jeremy teased lightly. Jean grinned then, showing off the chipped tooth that Jeremy loved. It was rare, and it still took Jeremy's breath away whenever he saw it.

"Maybe that too."

Jeremy brought his hand up to the side of Jean's mouth, thumb tracing his lips. "I can't wait for the dance, then."

"Kiss me?"

When Jeremy kissed him, this time, they ended up on the bed. And Jean's shirt ended up on the floor. As did his jeans, and Jeremy's shorts.

_Boyfriend._

Man, that was sweet.


End file.
